


All you can eat.

by harrysprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Begging, Blood Drinking, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Human Harry, M/M, Manhandling, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Pining Harry, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Student Harry, Submissive Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, University Student Harry, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Louis, Wall Sex, as always i apologize, do vampires even come, elongated sigh... well., excessive use of sexual innuendos, harry is really out of it after, idk if that counts as subspace or if dick was just too bomb, im gonna tag it anyways, im so sorry, is lusting over your teacher pining, its not detailed so if youre not into gore dont worry, just kidding it totally is, louis looks like hes 25 but rly hes like 25000, louis makes good use of his superhuman stamina and strength (as he should), my 2nd fic in a row where harry seduces a figure of authority im trash, not your typical teacher/student porn i promise, so much sex, so ya, sorry - Freeform, talk about age gap, well they do in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysprostate/pseuds/harrysprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t deny thinking about me while watching porn either, though.” Harry smiled and brushed his curls to the side before leaning over the desk so he was closer to Louis. “Do you stroke your big cock to those corny student teacher porn videos? Do you get mad when you watch? Because god, it’s so fucking cheesy. But you can’t help the way you start to come when the student starts moaning, ‘Ugh fuck professor fuck me.’ Because somehow it’s hot, and maybe it’s hot because you want to hear a certain student moaning professor while you fuck them over your desk. Now isn’t that right, Professor Tomlinson?” </p><p>~ or the one where human harry seduces his hot teacher professor tomlinson, who happens to be a vampire ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you can eat.

**Author's Note:**

> like all my fics, this was written for someone very near and dear to my heart, (@winterskyniall); for your love for vampire louis, and in honor of your experiences with hot teachers.
> 
> the title is loosely based off of nialls all you can eat shirt and it also goes with the whole vampires feeding off humans thing we've got going on.
> 
> you do not have to watch true blood to understand this one shot!! theres only one true blood reference in here, the mention of true blood. true blood is vampires alternative food source so they don't have to feed off humans. true blood contains synthetic human blood. when vampires dont get their true blood, they will get extremely hostile and be forced to feed off something or someone else, as you'll see mentioned in the story ...
> 
> okay well i hope you enjoy!!!

Harry really needed to get off, and when he started waking up with an achingly hard cock he decided he finally had to acknowledge his sexual frustration and get himself laid. He felt like a teenager going through puberty again, and it was all thanks to history class.

The subject genuinely confused him, he always got the dates and wars mixed up and their reason for fighting in the first place just never seemed to make sense. Normally he would have used the class to sleep and forced Zayn to tutor him on a whole years’ worth of material an hour before the final test, but this history class was not like that. Harry was actually motivated to pay attention, and not only because he was in uni and paying for the course.

It was actually because of his history teacher, Professor Tomlinson. Professor Tomlinson was without a doubt the hottest teacher ever, not to mention the fact that he was also a vampire. Not that being a vampire was uncommon, Harry was actually one of the few humans at his mostly vampire attended university.

Professor Tomlinson, (Louis when Harry was creepily talking about him,) was exactly Harry’s type, so much so that seeing his face once was enough to make Harrys sexual frustration even more intense than it already was. Louis had soft caramel hair that was swept to the side in a “hot mess” way that made Harry want to _cry_ , but most things Louis did had that effect on Harry. Louis had pretty blue eyes that looked like the inspiration for a poem about waves that Harry knew he would fuck up if he tried, (he’s tried). When it came down to it, Louis had a pretty everything, he could be flashing his fangs and he’d still look pretty. Louis was the kind of pretty that made Harry want to bend over a desk with his ass high in the air until Louis got the hint.

Harry had never really been _subtle,_ if he wanted something, or someone he tried to make it very clear. He didn’t like wasting time engaging in small talk when that time could be used in a much better way. Harry would prefer to spend the majority of his time with a big cock balls deep inside him, but that was just his personal preference.

Harry’s problem was, you could not be blunt nor sexually forward with your hot teacher, no matter how much you wanted to. Harry couldn’t just straight up ask Louis to cure his sexual frustration; he had learned that the first week of Professor Tomlinson’s class.

Harry had been gathering up his books, getting ready to head back to his dorm and collapse (since unlike all the other people in the class, he was not a vampire and a class that started 10:30 at night was rough,) when Louis approached him.

“Hello, I just wanted to introduce myself. Obviously I’m Professor Tomlinson; you’ve been in my class for a few days now. But you’re a new face; usually this class is only juniors and seniors who I’ve had before. You are..?” Louis had a nice voice, Harry noticed, even nicer when it was talking directly to him.

“Legal.” Harry didn’t know what came over him, maybe it was because he was tired and horny and this was his golden opportunity. Harry had watched enough porn to know that any minute now Louis would be scolding him for being such a bad boy and telling him to bend over the desk.

This wasn’t porn, and Louis did not ask Harry to bend over the desk. Harry would’ve done it anyways, but something told him that Louis would not appreciate it at this given time.

Louis’ mouth twitched, and Harry couldn’t tell if it was trying to hold back a smirk or a grimace. “I was talking about your name.” Louis muttered, complete with gritted teeth that made it clear that Louis was trying to hold back a grimace and not a smirk.

Louis’ lack of enthusiasm was a definite hit to Harry’s dignity, and because of that Harry hugged his books closer to his chest, almost shyly. His ego seriously deflated, Harry muttered out a soft, “Harry.”

“Right, well Harry. Make sure you’re paying attention during my lesson and not thinking up lines that you think are clever. How long did it take you to think up that line anyways?” Louis asked in a tone that made Harry unsure of whether he was simply teasing or not.

“That one was off the top of my head. But if you want a rehearsed line, I have a bunch.” Harry offered with a slight smile, chewing on the inside of his cheek and studying Louis’ stiff features closely. An annoyed vampire who happened to be his teacher should not be hot.

“Spare me that, and just from now on pay attention in my class. You don’t want to start off the year with an awful mark.” With that, Louis was shooting Harry one last look before vanishing in the elegant way that all vampires did. It didn’t even give Harry a chance to apologize while bending over in front of Louis or something of that teasing nature. Rude.

So subtly was not his best bet. But Harry couldn’t help his attraction for Louis. Having a hot teacher was a blessing and a curse, Harry was not spending his history class sleeping, but he was also spending more time staring at Louis’ muscles through his rolled up shirts rather than taking notes on world war two, which they’d be having a test on next week. The issue got so pressing, (like Harry’s cock that pressed up against his too tight skinny jeans when Professor Tomlinson walked by) that Harry made Zayn and Niall, two of his best vampire friends to help. Harry hadn’t exactly informed them that they were coming over to help Harry hook up with his teacher, but Harry brushed it off as minor details, and plus, they’d find out soon enough.

“So I’ve gathered you both here today to discuss how we’re going to get my teacher to fuck me.” Harry informed the two as they walked in, since honesty was always the best policy.

“No.. This isn’t going to be a thing.” Zayn muttered just as Niall asked, “Which teacher? Tomlinson?”

“The one and only.” Harry sighed dreamily.

“Speaking of, don’t you have his test in like a week? Liam has been studying for it for weeks.” Zayn raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to Harry.

“Of course he has.” Harry wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know why you guys are friends with him. He sucks up to Louis so much and answers every question and tries to make jokes and it’s not cute.”

“Jealous of the competition? That’s not very smart; I reckon Tomlinson has fucked more guys than you can even count.” Niall laughed.

“I have no problem in math. And I don’t think he’s fucked that many people. Maybe like, five.” Harry nodded solemnly, more to convince himself rather than his friends.

“He’s hundreds of thousands of years old and you think he’s fucked five people?” Zayn asked in disbelief.

“Whether he’s fucked five or five hundred, talking about it isn’t helping me become one of those people. So please, let’s stay focused.” Harry redirected them with a slight pout, because maybe he was a little jealous of the people Louis has fucked before, even though Harry probably hadn’t been around for most of them.

 “Just ask him for private tutoring. Or extra credit. You watch enough porn to know how they do it.”  Zayn chuckled

“Porn has failed me. I think we need a different approach.” Harry decided and clapped his hands together, as if that would help him brainstorm ideas. “Seriously, I think he hates me.”  

“Why would he hate you?” Zayn and Niall asked in unison.

“I may have told him that I was legal…” Harry confessed softly. “But it slipped out! And it was a confusing question. I didn’t know he was asking for my name.”

After debating the technicalities and moral guidelines in place (and if there even were any) for seducing your teacher, the three came up with a foolproof plan that would surely get Harry in bed with Louis instantaneously, or any other place he wished to have sex. Now they just had to wait.

~

As it turns out, the plan wasn’t exactly fool proof. Well, Harry honestly couldn’t tell if the plan was necessarily _failing_ , but it definitely wasn’t doing much to help Harry get in bed with Louis. Or maybe Harry was just impatient and didn’t like slow builds. Either way, he hadn’t been getting much of a reaction from Louis. For the last few lectures, Harry had been wearing his tightest jeans to class and he also made sure to “accidently” drop something in front of Louis every class period so Louis could see how his ass looked when Harry was bent over. Louis never really responded to this, besides glaring and sometimes flashing his fangs.

Harry also made sure to play with his nipples before Louis’ class so that they were perky and visible through his shirt. Unlike the shameless bending over, Louis actually commented on them. Staring at Harry with something that looked like a smirk Louis had asked, “Is it cold in here?”

Harry had blushed sheepishly at that and opened his mouth to respond, but Louis was already flitting over to the next table, looking smug.

Harry labeled that as his first positive interaction with Louis. It had really been the first time that Louis had shown some sort of positive reaction in response to Harry’s trying to be subtle attempts at seduction. The comment made Harry realize, that maybe Louis didn’t hate him. Maybe Louis was acting like that because he didn’t want to be “unprofessional” and have sex with a student. Harry could help him get over that. With his confidence boasted and a new leg of the plan in action, Harry was ready.

~

Today’s class was when they’d be getting back the tests they just took, the same test that Harry was positive he failed. Surely enough, when Louis gave Harry his test back a failing grade was on the top along with a note, “see me after class.” The poor mark didn’t surprise Harry; he had spent more time staring at Louis than he had spent staring at his books, so it wasn’t shocking that he failed. But the little note at the top was a little too porn like for Harry.

As Louis went over a few general questions people had, Harry let his mind wander. Would he get an extra credit opportunity? Would it involve a cock in his mouth or ass? Hopefully. Harry studied Louis’ desk intently, he was trying to figure out if him and Louis would be able to fuck over it, or if the desk wouldn’t be able to support his weight. Harry had no worries about Louis’ ability to support weight, if you took one look at his arms you’d understand why.

Harry let the whole class period go by, and he had done nothing but imagine sex with his teacher who he’d only officially spoke to twice. Okay. Harry sat in his desk and fiddled his thumbs while everyone else cleared the room, and it was only when the last student closed the door behind them that Harry got up and walked over to Louis’ desk.

Louis sighed as he looked up from his papers, shooting Harry the same disappointed look most of his teachers have given him at one point. “Harry, what did I say about studying?”

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek to hold back a smirk as he shamelessly looked Louis up and down. “I was hoping there would be some sort of extra credit opportunity, Professor.” Harry murmured with a serious facial expression, even though his voice was soft and suggestive.

“What is this, poorly written porn?” Louis scoffed and slammed his papers down in a huff.

Without missing a beat or cracking a smile, Harry found himself responding, “So you watch porn and think of me?”

Louis’ jaw clenched, the same way it did when Harry had told him he was legal. “I never said that Harry.” Louis muttered defensively.

“You didn’t deny thinking about me while watching porn either, though.” Harry smiled and brushed his curls to the side before leaning over the desk so he was closer to Louis. “Do you stroke your big cock to those corny student teacher porn videos? Do you get mad when you watch? Because god, it’s so fucking cheesy. But you can’t help the way you start to come when the student starts moaning, ‘Ugh fuck professor fuck me.’ Because somehow it’s hot, and maybe it’s hot because you want to hear a certain student moaning professor while you fuck them over your desk. Now isn’t that right, Professor Tomlinson?”

Louis can't respond. From the start of the school year he knew he was going to have trouble with Harry. Not only was he barely legal, but he was also one of Louis' students. Louis couldn't exactly fuck one of his students, even if he wanted to. Louis stared at Harry for a surely exaggerated amount of time before he heard himself saying, “Let’s get something straight Harry-‘

Similar to the “I’m legal” comment, a cheeky, “I’m not.” Came spilling out of Harry’s mouth complete with a few bats of his eyelashes.

Louis pauses at that, and tilts his head to the side a little as he looked Harry up and down slowly. “Well I mean, I kind of figured that, with the way you stare at my crotch during lectures. And, with what you just said, of course.”

Harry smiled sheepishly at that, and giggled. He fucking giggled. “Well yeah. And I know you’re not either, so why don’t we get it on?” Harry asked bluntly.

“How do you know I’m gay?” Louis asked, his defensive tone came out as nasty, and he didn’t know if that was good or bad.

“It’s obvious.” Harry rolled his eyes. “And besides, you wouldn’t have been so defensive if you were straight.” Harry hummed, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Fair enough, but what makes you think I want to fuck you?” Louis countered with a raised eyebrow.

“Please Louis.” Harry snorted and pushed his curls out of his face before continuing, “Everyone wants to fuck me.”

“I don’t.” Louis lied, so obviously lied because Harry was right, everybody did want to fuck Harry, especially him.

“We’ll see about that, professor.” Harry hummed, looking unfazed and even smug as he gathered up his books. “I can’t wait for next class.”

“Try and come ready this time. Your test score was poor, and I looked at your other grades, I know you can do better than that.”

“Professor Tomlinson, I think you’re the one who needs to get ready for me.” Harry chuckled. “Nobody has ever been able to resist fucking me after a little, persuading.” With that, Harry was walking out of Louis’ class and leaving Louis there to sit and wonder what Harry even meant by that.

~

Louis wasn’t left wondering for long. He had already had to deal with seeing Harry’s skin tight jeans, (Louis suspected they were actually jeggings) that left nothing about Harry’s ass or legs to the imagination. As if that wasn’t bad enough, he also had to deal with seeing Harry’s hard nipples pressing up against his shirt. Louis swore Harry did that on purpose, there was no other logical explanation for why Harry’s nipples were _always_ perky. Louis liked to comment on them, just so he could watch the way Harry blushed and shot Louis an almost shy but pretty nevertheless smile as he thanked him. Maybe Louis also went out of his way to walk over to Harry so he could smell his scent, his sweet, almost unbearably good scent.

Harry smelt like sex; not in the literal way of course, not yet but Louis would be happy to change that. Harry smelt like arousal and desire and it made Louis want to make him come undone and fall apart before he even got a cock in him. One whiff of Harry’s almost intoxicating aroma and Louis was sent into a desperate frenzy for a moment until he was able to control himself from ravishing Harry right then and there. He was Harry’s teacher, and had to at least try to remain professional. Maybe that's why Louis always looked pissed off when it came to Harry, because well, sexy students that Louis wanted to fuck but couldn't weren't fair.

            But that was the thing, Harry wasn’t fair. Harry was beyond desirable and he _knew_ that and used it to his advantage. Harry played up his assets with his body, and flaunted his sexy deep voice. Louis wanted to hear Harry’s voice get shaky and hear his name being gasped out in a desperate breath as Harry fell apart over and again. Louis was positive Harry would fall apart easily and very prettily and Louis wanted to watch and hear it. Harry was a fucking tease because he _had_ to know what he did to Louis, at least a little bit. But Louis couldn’t do anything with a student, he had some morals and some level of self-control.

It was hard though, especially today, because Harry was going above and beyond his normal “seduction methods.” In the middle of class Harry had pulled out a lollipop, and while Louis was wondering where the hell he even got the treat, he decided it would be better to ignore Harry completely, or try to anyways.

Louis forgot his own rule about ten minutes later and found himself glancing over at Harry, only to see him licking the lollipop up and down slowly, and pretty skillfully. Without being able to help himself, Louis stared at Harry’s pink lips and how they moved in sync with his surely expert tongue. Louis felt the same constricting in his chest he used to get when he was a human teenager, full of raging hormones. Clouded by his arousal, Louis stopped whatever he was saying mid-sentence to continue to stare at Harry, half in awe but half expectant. A clenched jaw combined with a raised eyebrow clearly asked Harry non verbally, “is that the best you’ve got?”

Until then, Louis had been staring at Harry’s mouth, specifically his tongue because it left nothing to the imagination. Louis could almost _feel_ Harry running his tongue up and down his cock and that very thought made Louis bite back a groan. Harry’s wet slutty mouth wrapped around his cock was so close to being real with the image presented to him, it sent Louis back in his frenzy. Louis forced his eyes away from Harry’s mouth, hoping to get some relief and make his slight bulge disappear.

However, when their eyes met, Harry started to deep throat the lollipop with no hesitation, complete with hollowed cheeks and wide teasing eyes that were practically mocking Louis. Somehow, the eye contact was even worse than the pure mouth teasing, and definitely more intense. Louis felt like he wasn’t seeing Harry sitting in a desk with a lollipop, but instead he saw Harry on his knees with his hands behind his back while he deep throated Louis.

            Louis somehow managed to snap out of his almost trance like state, his cock pressing up against his pants almost painfully. In seconds Louis moved himself to behind his desk where he would stay for the rest of the period thanks to Harry and his unfair teasing. 

Louis coughed to try and regain some sort of control over the situation even though Harry was smirking and still licking the lollipop. Harry should never be allowed never phallic objects, Louis decided.  Louis turned his attention to the class so he could start to teach again, but only for a short while since ignoring a hard cock is not fun.

            “Class is dismissed early tonight. Make sure you read the rest of the chapter by next class. Have a nice night.” Louis mumbled stiffly and watched the students all file out with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. “Except you, Harold.”

            “Harold isn’t really my name you know.” Harry replied softly as soon as the rest of the class exited. When he looked up at Louis, Louis wondered if he was wearing blush or his cheeks were permanently rosy. Maybe Harry just blushed when Louis was around, somehow that made Louis smug.

            Louis should’ve said something appropriate, like an acknowledgment of Harry’s proper name. A simple ‘okay’ would’ve done wonders. But instead, Louis found himself scoffing and responding, “As if you care what I call you. You’d accept anything I called you and you would love it.”

            Maybe Harry was to blame too. He could’ve denied that, or just said he had to go, really he could’ve said loads of things that would’ve made Louis stop. But of course, being Harry and having to make everything sexual, Harry responded with an automatic, “I’d rather you moan it.”

            But maybe that was okay, because it made Louis come to his senses. He needed to stop this; he couldn’t be flirting with a student. “Harold. Harry. Whatever. The point is, you cannot come into my class and put on that kind of show it is inappropriate on so many different levels-“

Of course Harry interrupted him, and it would have been more tolerable if he was saying something meaningful, but nope. Like always, what Harry had to say was something frustratingly hot, but also completely out of line. "Do vampires come?" Harry asked in between licking the lollipop.

Maybe it was Harry’s persistent licking that made Louis frustrated enough to respond without asking himself if it was appropriate or not, but either way Louis was answering, "What kind of question is that? Yes of course we come. And where did you even get that lollipop?"

"I don't believe you." Harry giggled, and Louis didn’t know if he wanted to slap that huge smile with stupid dimples off Harry’s laughing face or if he wanted to kiss it off.

Either way, Louis was raising an eyebrow and staring at Harry blankly. "Pardon?"

"I don't believe that vampires come. You're gonna have to come on my face so that I know you're not lying." Harry had stopped giggling, but an incredibly smug grin was still spread across Harry’s face, along with his prominent dimples.

Louis thinks that if his heart was beating, it would've stopped right then. The worst was that Harry made it sound so _casual,_ like someone came on his face all the time, and that thought made the whole situation even worse since Louis did not want to know who or what was coming Harry’s face in his spare time. He didn’t need that image in his mind ever, especially not now when his cock was already hard. “See this is what I’m talking about with inappropriate.”

            Harry had to admit, he was absolutely pleased with himself. He was the one who was making Louis flustered and scramble to try and pretend like what Harry did and said wasn’t affecting him. “In porn I’d already be on my knees, sucking you off for being a bad boy. So why don’t we get to that?”

            “Your mouth is a bit occupied right now...” Louis pointed out; also completely wrong for him to say but if Harry wanted to tease him then he could tease back, right?

            “I’ve been able to take more than one thing in my mouth at once…” Harry trailed off.

            If Louis was a human, and Harry’s comment about coming on his face didn’t kill him, then that next comment definitely would have. As it was, Louis was choking and staring at Harry in disbelief. He did have a big mouth that looked like it could fit a lot, especially when he hollowed his cheeks… But Louis couldn’t even consider this. Harry was his _student,_ and Louis had some morals. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

            “Spank me.” It should’ve been stupid and cliché and too much like low budget porn to be hot but it _wasn’t._ Maybe it was the fact that Harry was saying it, and spanking Harry would be hot.

            When Louis managed to get the image of spanking Harry off his mind, he retorted with a smirk, “You’d like that too much though.”

            Louis was watching Harry closely, so he saw the way his cheeks flushed with color and the way his gaze dropped slightly, almost like Harry was embarrassed? Of all the filthy things leaving Harry’s mouth, spanking makes him flustered? Or maybe it was the teasing. So Harry liked to be teased, interesting.

“If I were to punish you, I wouldn’t pay attention to your nipples at all. I’d make you beg for it. I can already tell how much you love to have them touched, that’s obvious with how they’re always hard in class. You’re just desperate for someone to play with them and make you feel good, aren’t you? God, you’re practically gagging for it.” Louis continued slowly, now determined to see how Harry reacted to proper teasing.

Harry’s response was priceless, like Louis knew it would be. Harry’s cheeks turned an ever rosier shade, he started to bite down on his lower lip, and his breathing became a little bit shakier. “They’re really sensitive. The simplest touch can make them hard, and they always feel really good when they’re hard.” Harry explained, his voice getting a particularly soft tone that Louis had heard before. So that’s what it’s like to hear Harry finally fall into his obviously natural submissive role, interesting.

“You’d let me play with your nipples all I wanted, wouldn’t you? I bet you’d let me lick and tease them without even touching your cock yeah? Because they’re so sensitive, I bet you could come just from that. I can just imagine how responsive you’d be. Fuck, I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

Harry’s eyes significantly widened and his breathing turned into quick, short pants as he stared at Louis. “You can touch them now if you want.” Harry basically whispered, looking like he was forcing himself to look up at Louis and not hanging his head down because he was embarrassed.

“Are you asking me to touch your nipples?” Louis smirked. “Or are you offering? Will you be disappointed if I don’t? Which, if that’s the case then you have to ask nicely and not just offer.”

Harry was hard now, evident by a thick bulge in his pants which was similar to the one Louis had. His cock was ignored though, and so were his hard nipples that were showing through his shirt. Neither one of the men paid any attention to those, Harry was focused on Louis’ words while Louis was focusing on how pretty Harry looked already. “I’m asking you to touch them.” Harry confirmed, and as soon as he let out a soft exhale a quiet, “Please” came out of his mouth as well.

“You think I’m going to pleasure you today, even after all the teasing during class?” Louis scoffed, and cut Harry off since he knew he would have a cheeky rebuttal, and this time he wasn’t going to allow Harry to have the upper hand. “Not today, maybe another day, when you’ve been a good boy. Get out.” Louis ordered, in a strict but purposely not nasty tone since he knew Harry would get upset if he didn’t watch his tone.

Harry shifted a little on his feet, the slight sheepish smile still playing along the corners of his lips. “I’m always good. I’ll go if you want me to, but kiss me first, please?” Harry replies, and Louis isn’t sure if he’s trying to make a statement or ask if they can kiss first, it sounds like a mixture of both.

Louis hesitated at that. Sex was well, sex. It could be impersonal, but then again so could kissing. Either way, kissing a student was against more laws than Louis knew existed. “I’m your teacher, Harry.”

            “We’re both consenting adults. I saw the way you were staring at my lips. I can kiss almost as well as I can deep throat.”  Harry grinned.

            Louis knew if he doesn’t find a reasonable excuse to deny Harry he will kiss him, because Harry’s right, he does stare at his lips. Louis wouldn’t blame anyone for staring at Harry’s lips though, they’re the prettiest pink color, they’re thick, and almost hypnotic to watch. Even when Harry talks it’s easy to get lost in watching them move as he accentuates certain words.  Louis can’t even imagine how amazing it would feel to kiss them, and he can’t because he knows if he gets a taste he’ll be hooked and he can’t become hooked to a nineteen year old student. Louis doesn’t even know what he’s saying when he says it, “Next time.”

That’s a reasonable enough answer for Harry, because he’s smiling, and the dimples are back again as Harry turns on his heel and makes his way out. Of course his hips are swinging as he walks so Louis can stare his perky ass in his jeggings. Louis waits until Harry’s gone completely to let out a long sigh that he had been holding in since the student had pulled out the lollipop. What the fuck did Louis get himself into?

~

Harry was frustrated, sexually and emotionally. His friends were doing nothing but teasing him about his pain, whenever he said he wanted Louis they’d just laugh. Harry didn’t really mind the teasing but he wanted _action._ He wanted to have sex with Louis, especially after what had happened the last time they talked.

With sex constantly on the brain, it wasn’t really surprising that Harry was sitting in Louis’ class and thinking about Louis’ promise to make Harry beg for his nipples to be played with. And Harry wanted to beg; in seconds he would get on his knees and do whatever it took to get fucked but Louis wasn’t even giving him that chance.

Louis was teaching class like everything was normal, and Harry was stuck staring at Louis’ crotch not even remotely subtly. Harry knew that Louis had to have a big cock, there was no way he couldn’t at the very least be average sized. This was confirmed when Louis got hard during class, Harry had been able to appreciate how large and thick Louis’ bulge was just before he maneuvered himself so he was standing behind the desk. Harry didn’t even have to see it properly; his imagination was already running wild and creating fantasies where Louis’ big cock was wrecking Harry just like he needed. Maybe it was his sexual frustration combined with his desire for Louis, but either way when Harry walked out of class he was almost _dizzy_ with the need to be fucked. That’s when he walked into the male vampire’s bathroom.

The school had vampire bathrooms and human bathrooms for a reason; humans had complained that they didn't want to share with vampires. So the school built bathrooms for humans and bathrooms for vampires. The person who built them didn't realize that vampires didn't go to the bathroom, and only used it for one purpose, sex. But by the time they realized that, the vampire bathrooms were already being used for hooking up and nobody wanted to be bothered to take them down.

So, Harry knew the vampire bathroom would be the appropriate place to get off since he couldn't wait until he got back to his dorm. Vampires are clever; the bathroom was filled with packages of lubes and condoms. Harry swiftly grabbed a package of lube, pulled down his pants and then took a seat on the sink. After gasping softly when the cold metal met his bare skin, Harry started to fumble with the lube since he was eager to get started. .

Harry made sure his fingers were slicked up before he used his other hand to take his nipple in between his fingers. After he rubbed his thumb against the sensitive bud twice, his nipple was hardening and he was fighting to keep his breathing steady. It was a lost cause, since Harry hadn’t been breathing properly since he first looked at Louis’ crotch this morning. But Harry still tried to pretend he had some control left as he pinched his other nipple. This time he wasn’t as gentle, because his nipples had to be hard for him to start and he _needed_ to start. As soon as he felt his nipples harden, he took his almost shaking hands off his nipples, shivering with the urgent need to be filled up.

Something like a mix of relief and a whine for more left Harry’s mouth when he finally pushed his first finger knuckle deep into himself. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it was enough to dull the burning desire to get fucked for a couple of moments, until he could regain himself and start to touch his nipples or cock. 

Harry was typically vocal in the bedroom, he wasn’t obnoxiously loud, but he was loud enough to let the other person know that what they were doing felt good. When Harry was pleasuring himself though, he was exceptionally loud. He was never afraid of sounding dumb because he was alone and not in front of an audience. Today he also had a reason to be loud, since he thought he was alone, he had thought that nobody would hear his noises, and plus having something inside him was long overdue.

Harry’s mind was already hazy, he got like this sometimes, when it was too much and he was too wound up. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the relief he was feeling from _finally_ being able to have something inside him. He was spending all of his energy concentrating on that overwhelming satisfaction that he couldn’t decipher the babbles that were leaving his mouth. Harry could hear sounds, just not exact words or phrases that he was moaning. Harry didn’t worry about it too much; he assumed it was just a long string of gibberish. Nobody was going to hear it anyways, so it didn’t matter.

As soon as Harry managed to get his first finger moving in and out of himself, his other hand started to roam his body to look for other ways to pleasure himself. Not surprisingly, his hands found his nipples and started to pinch them, because they were so sensitive and he liked when they hurt. Harry could hear noises a little louder now, and he knew it was himself moaning, since nobody else was in the bathroom, but nevertheless it still shocked him. Again, since he wasn’t focusing on the noises, couldn’t focus on the noises he didn’t hear what was leaving his mouth but he knew it was obnoxiously loud, and he knew it was desperate.

As Harry worked himself up enough to slip a second finger into himself, a new wave of sensations flooded through his body. Once Harry had started to fuck himself with the two fingers, he tweaked his nipple harder than the other times, so it wasn’t surprising that he felt even more spacey. He could hear distant moans that he knew were his own, and if Harry wasn’t so detached from the situation he would be embarrassed. Harry was chanting something, he knew that but before he could try and focus on what he was saying a rush of cold ran through his body. It wasn’t until he heard a door slamming shut that he registered that he was cold, and he was cold because someone had rushed into the bathroom with him.

Louis. 

“Louis.” Harry croaked out, cringing a little because now that he was focusing on the situation and not just the pleasure he could hear how ruined he sounded, and how easily Louis’ name flowed off his lips. That’s when Harry realized, that’s what Harry had been chanting this time and that’s when Harry also realized that his moaning Louis’ name loudly was what had drawn his teacher to the bathroom. Oh.

Harry’s eyes were misty now, and he didn’t know if tears were forming in his eyes from embarrassment or from how _good_ it felt. Harry decided it was both, because it was embarrassingly hot that Louis was seeing him like this, getting himself off desperately in the bathroom. Harry didn’t pull his fingers out, but he didn’t move them either. His hands on his nipples remained still as well while he stared at Louis with wide eyes, waiting for him to do or say something.

Louis’ facial expressions made it seem like he was angry, so Harry braced himself for a lecture. But after a moment of facing Louis’ glare, he just chided Harry. “Getting off in the bathroom? How low budget porn of you.”

Harry had a rebuttal, he was sure of it. But as he opened his mouth, Louis’ thumb was running across Harry’s rim since his legs were spread and his fangs were running across Harry’s neck, just short of breaking skin. “Don’t stop on my behalf.”

If Harry was spacey before, then he didn’t know what to call this now. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like somebody had knocked the wind out of him and left him choking and gasping for air. “Louis.” Harry managed to wheeze out. “I can’t-“

Louis’ thumb continued to rub steadily at Harry’s rim, while his other hand ventured up Harry’s body, stopping just short of his nipples. Louis slapped Harry’s hand away, like he was going to play with them himself but he didn’t. Louis’ fingers were dancing around the hard buds, not yet giving them proper attention. “I know you want your nipples played with. And I’m not going to touch them until you start doing as I say.”

Harry had a one track mind when it came to sex; all he was worried about was pleasing the person who was fucking him and doing exactly as they asked. So, Harry found himself nodding and starting to move his fingers a bit faster than he had before, because he was frantic to submit and follow orders. Harry was panting now, and not even trying to hide how red his cheeks were with arousal and embarrassment since Louis was staring like he wanted to eat him and it was probably the hottest thing Harry had ever seen.

Harry opened his mouth to make a request, but he guessed Louis knew what he was going to ask since Louis pinched both of Harry’s nipples roughly and made a loud squeak leave Harry’s lips instead.  “Louis-“Harry tried to speak again, but Louis had already started talking.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about this for a while? Wrecking you, that is. I wanted to see you fall apart right in front of me, I knew you’d look so pretty, and god, if you could hear yourself right now...” Louis chuckled breathlessly and grazed his fangs across Harry’s pulse, just enough to let him feel how sharp it was without breaking the skin. “You have no idea how you looked before; getting yourself off like you would _die_ if you didn’t get something inside you.”

Harry arched his back at that and let out another noise like he had been punched, his fingers frantically moving to try and find his prostate but he could never seem to get the angle right. Louis’ words were the only thing Harry was truly focusing on, the only thing he could focus on and respond to. Harry somehow gasped out, “I only do it because I know it’ll get me fucked harder.”

“Is that so?” Louis hummed, moving his mouth from Harry’s neck, but before he could whine to protest the loss Louis was leaning down so he could brush his fangs almost gently across Harry’s nipple.

The sensation was too much and not enough at the same time, just enough to make Harry desperate for more. Harry slipped a third finger into himself and pushed his chest out to Louis as he did, hoping that it would make Louis do _more._ It didn’t though. Louis simply chuckled and flicked his tongue across the sensitive nipple slowly.

“Louis I’m gonna come.” Harry shuddered as he clenched his eyes shut, he couldn’t bear to look at Louis any longer, and especially not when he was teasing Harry so unfairly.

Louis didn’t respond right away, instead he used his thumb that was teasing Harry’s rim to spread Harry open, Harry’s fingers still working in and out of himself. “Already?” He asked, in a tone so casual and unfazed that Harry started to rock his hips back down to Louis’ hand, an obvious attempt to regain Louis’ full attention.

“Yes, I’m gonna come already. I’ve been so horny all the damn time, even more desperate to get off than usual and it's all your fault, fuck.” Harry started to babble, so obviously gone because he would never admit this with a clear head. “You’re the reason I need something inside me so badly, you're the reason I need to be fucked hard. Please fuck me or bite me or both just anything Louis please-“

“No.” Louis didn’t even think about it, Harry didn’t even get to finish his plea and it was so _frustrating,_ especially because Louis had pulled his mouth off Harry’s nipples and his thumb off Harry’s rim, so now he wasn’t touching Harry at all.

Harry felt like he was going to cry. He needed Louis to get off properly, he was being such an awful tease and Harry was _so_ close and he just needed Louis to push him over the edge. He knew Louis could do it; he could easily help him achieve possibly the best orgasm of his life if he would stop being so _mean_.

Harry realized he had vocalized his needs when he looked up at Louis and saw how smug he looked. “You need me to come? Your own fingers aren’t enough yeah? You need my mouth, licking at your nipples? Or my mouth on your neck again, you seemed to like that, didn’t you? Or my fingers or cock, fucking you like you want?” Louis smirked. “Well I’m not going to do that. You’re going to come purely from your own fingers, and my voice. Understood?”

Harry thought he might just come right then and there from what Louis was saying, and how bossy he was being but Harry’s need to follow orders prompted him to nod anyways. “Yes, professor. I understand.” Harry croaked out, almost getting used to how fucked his throat was because it had been like this ever since Louis walked in.

“Good. Now, I want you to add a fourth finger, and fuck yourself like you want me to fuck you. Imagine it’s my fingers fucking you instead of your own.” Louis ordered, watching Harry tease his rim for a moment before obediently pushing a fourth finger into himself.

Harry was a sight; he was laid out against the sink with his legs spread wide open, his fingers frantically fucking himself. As if that wasn’t enough, Harry was rolling his hips back so he could attempt to ride his fingers since his fingers alone just weren’t _enough_ but he had to try.

Louis was still frowning though, because Harry was biting his lip, pretty hard to conceal his pants and moans. “I don’t want you to conceal your pretty little noises.” Louis chided softly and then bit his lip to hold back a chuckle as Harry unsuccessfully attempted to find his prostate. “Move your fingers like this.” Louis suggested before he started to scissor and pump his own fingers in front of Harry’s face.

Harry guessed that Louis was trying to be helpful, but really it only teased Harry even more. Louis’ fingers were so obviously _experienced_ and skilled; Harry knew they’d feel amazing when they finally got inside him. But seeing exactly how good his fingers would be made Harry even more painfully aware of the fact that it was his own not as skilled fingers instead of Louis’ that were currently inside him. Harry was so focused on Louis’ fingers that his own finger movements got lazy and almost slowed to a complete stop.

 “I didn’t say you could stop.” Louis growled in Harry’s ear, leaning over to graze his fangs against Harry’s neck once again. Harry didn’t even know when Louis got close enough to do that but Harry most certainly was not complaining, especially when Louis continued with another bossy order, “Touch your pretty nipples.”

That sent Harry’s back arching and caused Harry to let out a loud whine that filled the room as soon as he got his hands on his nipples again. “You think they’re pretty?” Harry practically whispered, in the steadiest voice he could muster as he frantically rubbed and tweaked his already oversensitive nipples. Asking the question was embarrassing, and it made Harry’s cheeks flush an even darker shade of red, but Harry was already embarrassed and too focused on how good he felt to care too much. It also helped that Harry liked getting flustered, even though he’d never admit that.

Harry got a good rhythm going; his fingers were pumping in sync with his fingers that were rubbing at his nipples. Harry felt pre cum dripping from his cock onto his stomach but his cock was neglected and almost forgotten because he needed to follow Louis’ order and come untouched. Harry was so fixated on his fingers that Louis had to repeat himself multiple times before his next order registered in Harry’s brain.

“Come for me. I want you to come all over yourself. You’re so _ruined_ already, god. I haven’t even touched you properly yet. I can’t wait to see how many times and how many different ways I can make you fall apart. But first you’re going to come for me, right now. Come.” Louis growled, his fangs teasing the sensitive skin behind Harry’s ear now.

Louis was so dominant, aggressive, and bossy, basically everything Harry looked for in a sex partner, now that he had him, it was overwhelming. Everything Louis did sent shivers down Harry’s body and made his head spin because it was hard to keep up. Harry couldn’t even fully react to Louis’ words; it would send Harry’s body into overdrive. All Harry could do is let out a long string of keens as he came all over his stomach, mainly hitting his butterfly tattoo but some managed to get as low as his thighs and as high as his cheeks.

It was, like Louis had promised, the best orgasm he had ever had in his entire life, and Louis had barely touched Harry yet. Harry kept his eyes closed and let his mouth hang open because he was seeing black with how hard he came, and he was panting like he had just ran a marathon.

Louis was patient, he said nothing while he waited for Harry to completely ride out his high and come down from his climax. Instead he ran his hands up and down Harry’s come covered torso, barley touching at the skin. His touches were so light and quick that Harry didn’t even feel anything until he was opening his eyes and his panting was reduced to quick breaths.

Harry couldn’t speak still. Well, he was physically capable of speaking, but the orgasm had rendered him speechless. He had no clue where him and Louis stood now, he had no clue how he should act and no clue how he was even supposed to begin that conversation since Harry was still nursing the after effects of his orgasm.

Surprisingly enough, Louis was the one to break the silence with a slow and deliberate whisper in Harry’s ear, “You look pretty when you come.” When Harry shivered and looked up at Louis with hazy eyes, he smiled slightly but took a step back. “I’ll let you clean up.” Louis murmured, and before Harry could respond Louis was vanishing out of the room and like he promised, leaving Harry to clean up.

Harry didn’t know what to think, and really anything he said wouldn’t be heard. So, he used the alone time to slowly clean up and then made his way back to his dorm with wobbly legs. He definitely did not do his homework that was due next history class, because it would give him an excuse to talk to Louis again. Obviously Louis would suggest they talk after class, obviously there would be some sort of change in their dynamic, because Louis had watched Harry get off in the bathroom and that required some sort of continuation, right?

~

Harry gave it three class periods. The first class period with no change Harry rationalized and excused Louis’ actions, (or lack of) by guessing that Louis was trying to “play it cool” before he took action. The second class period Harry claimed that Louis was waiting for Harry to do something and that’s why Louis had failed to address things. But after the third class period with no change, Harry knew that Louis was simply being stupid and Harry obviously had to make the move.

“You cannot just help someone get off in the bathroom and then act like nothing happened after. Who even does that?” Harry exclaimed to an unfazed Niall and Zayn as soon as he got back to his dorm after the third class period had ended.

“What are you gonna do, steal his true blood so that he has to feed off you instead?” Zayn snickered, obviously trying to make a snarky remark to tease Harry, but Harry found it to be a great idea.

“That’s- Zayn that’s perfect!” Harry exclaimed happily, a huge grin spreading across his face. “I’m going to break into the teachers longue tonight, steal all his true blood and throw it out. Then, tomorrow when he’s desperate for something to eat I’ll offer myself up. He can’t say no.”

Harry had a plan, and he was sticking to it. That’s why when it started to get light outside and the vampires had to be hidden away; Harry was walking out of the teacher’s longue with three bottles of true blood labeled ‘Louis’. It didn’t take long for Harry to dispose of them; Zayn and Niall had happily divvied the bottles up and made sure that none of the true blood had gone to waste.  With Louis’ true blood gone and history class scheduled for later that night, all Harry had left to do was wait for his plan to fall into place.

~

Harry knew the plan was working when Louis arrived to class late, already looking tense and irritated. Harry probably shouldn’t have been admiring how hot Louis looked like this, but he did anyways. Louis walked in with his jaw and fists clenched tight, which made his arm muscles bulge and look even bigger than they usually did. Louis was also furrowing his eyebrows and biting his lip like he had been when he was watching Harry finger himself and that thought made him ridiculously hot all over and his cock twitch in his pants.

Louis grunted out an instruction for the class, but instead of opening up his textbook to read, Harry admired how low and almost growl like Louis’ voice got when he was this riled up. Harry loved it. When Louis took a seat back at his desk, he looked just as angry as he had when he walked in. Harry couldn’t look away.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at Louis, but he was snapped out of his daze when out of nowhere Louis was whispering in his ear slowly and deliberately, “What did I say about paying attention in my class?”

It made Harry jerk his head up to look at Louis with wide eyes. Surely it was the lack of food that was getting to Louis, there was no other explanation for why Louis would lean in and sniff Harry’s neck in the middle of class. And there was especially no excuse for why Louis followed it up with another slow whisper in his ear, “Your smell is intoxicating.”

Not that Harry was complaining. He was already starting to feel the effects of Louis being so close to him, with his quick breaths and shivers as Louis kept his head buried in Harry’s neck. Nobody was even paying attention to the two of them, which blew Harry’s mind because Louis was everything and everywhere and fogging his whole brain and replacing it with LouisLouisLouis.

Before Harry could rewire his brain into somehow responding to that, Louis was continuing. “Could bite you right here. You’d like it wouldn’t you? You’d let me take whatever I needed, you’d let me literally drain the life out of you. I’d fill you back up though, with something much better than blood.” Louis chuckled humorlessly, letting his fangs start to skim Harry’s neck, a bit rougher than yesterday but still not piercing the skin.

Harry was hard now and breathing embarrassingly heavily as he listened to Louis’ words. He wanted Louis to feed off him so badly, and now that Louis was offering it was almost too good to be true. “Fuck.” Harry gulped out, his eyes half lidded and fighting to maintain eye contact because he was reacting to Louis’ fangs on his neck. “Yeah, I’d let you take as much as you want. As much as you need, want you to need me, wanna please you-“

“Of course you do.” Louis shot back in his usual cocky tone that should not have made Harry’s cock twitch again in his pants, but it did. “Needy little human. You’re such a slut, bet you’ll let any vampire feed off you if it means a good fuck after.” Louis skimmed his fangs across Harry’s neck again, loving to watch the human shiver.

Harry was nodding now; before he could even verbally answer he was nodding which made Louis chuckle and whisper, “pretty slut” in Harry’s ear. Harry was overwhelmed, to say the least. Every word leaving Louis’ mouth made a whole new wave of desire and need flood through Harry’s body. Harry felt like every time he opened his mouth his throat constricted, because he couldn’t moan in class, he couldn’t but he was so close to letting out a loud whine and demanding Louis to fuck him right then and there before he /died/ of sexual frustration.

Somehow, the rambling that came out of Harry’s mouth was rather quiet, and thankfully not heard by his peers. “Please. Wanna be your pretty slut, I’ll do anything you ask me to, give you anything you ask, just want you so badly. Want your mouth or hands or cock or all of them just please Professor please.”

Harry didn’t know what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn’t expecting Louis to smirk, and then get up and transport himself back to his own desk. Louis gave Harry one last glance from across the room before going back to the papers he had been looking at before he had went over to Harry. That left Harry hard, confused, and practically radiating an overwhelming desire to be fucked.

Louis had to resist Harry since fucking him wasn’t an option. Going over to Harry and teasing him like that was wrong, but it was satisfying to watch Harry react to getting teased. Based on Harry's reactions, it was clear that he wasn't used to getting teased and that was a shame because it was also clear that Harry _loved_ it.

If Louis could just control himself for the rest of the period then he would be able to feed and he would be back to his normal level headed self.

Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat, sent a glare Louis’ way and then started to work on the assignment that Louis had instructed that they do. That lasted about five minutes before Harry was interrupted by a group of very attractive male vampires who were also in his class. The group had decided to sit next to Harry, and not so subtly tried to flirt with him.

Louis was almost finished grading a huge stack of papers when he heard it. One of the sleaziest, most obnoxious guys in the class was saying. “My friends and I were talking, and we all agree that you’re the best smelling human in this whole class, and by far the prettiest.” Of course he was saying it to Harry. Of course.

Louis knew this shouldn’t irritate him, and it wasn’t that he blamed the boys for thinking Harry smelt nice or for thinking that Harry was pretty, because both of those things were true. But they were obviously trying to hook up with Harry, and that pissed Louis off. That also confused Louis, because he knew Harry wasn’t his. Harry could hook up with whoever he wanted, so why was Louis getting angry and possessive? He brushed it off as just being overly hostile because he hadn’t eaten yet and went back to his papers.

Although he didn’t completely focus on his papers, because Louis could still hear everything the group was saying. He could hear the way Harry giggled softly and asked them if they really meant that. Louis didn’t even have to look up to know he was blushing sheepishly, and he knew Harry couldn’t even help reacting that way but it annoyed Louis nevertheless.

Louis wasn’t going to get involved. Harry could flirt with whoever he pleased; it was none of Louis’ business. He was about to dismiss the class when he heard the guy reply to Harry, “Yes, really, princess.”

Somehow, that set something off inside Louis. A newfound rage took over Louis’ body, even worse than the rage he felt he felt when he found out that he had no true blood left. Louis wasn’t even thinking straight when he stood up, slammed his papers down and yelled, “Get out of my class. The next time you say something inappropriate like that you won’t be allowed to come back.” Louis watched the way the group of guys scurried out of the classroom, looking genuinely scared of Louis. Good.

“As for the rest of you, class is dismissed.” Louis muttered, not bothering to look at any of the students, besides Harry. Louis locked eyes with Harry, as if to non-verbally tell Harry that what he had just said didn’t include him. Luckily, Harry got the message and stayed in his seat while the rest of the class hurried out.

Unlike all the other students, Harry didn’t look scared at all. He just looked shocked, and horny. Of course, Harry would find Louis’ caveman like jealousy attractive. “You look really, really hot when you’re angry.” Harry murmured slowly as soon as Louis appeared in front of him. His jaw and fist were still clenched like they were when he had first walked in, and from what Harry could see, he was breathing quicker than normal because he was riled up.

“Princess.” Louis practically spat, he meant to say it in a mocking way, but Harry didn’t take it like that. Harry reacted to it just like he would any other nickname, with a blush and a soft moan. Louis found that Harry’s reaction made it harder for him to be angry, and easier for him to decide what he really wanted.

In one swift movement, Louis was pulling Harry closer by the waist so that their bodies were pressed together and Louis’ mouth was nearing Harry’s neck once again. “I’m hungry. You don’t mind, do you princess?” Louis asked slowly, purposefully.

Maybe Louis said it because he wanted to prove that he could call Harry princess as well, and that Harry was more his princess than any of those other guys. Or maybe he did it to draw the pretty embarrassed reaction out of Harry that he loved so much.

Harry's reaction was, very pretty. There was already a bulge in his jeans that Harry had not had a few seconds ago. Harry was also nodding frantically and practically tripping over himself so he could grip onto Louis' shoulders to steady himself. It was only seconds after Louis asked the question that he got to hear Harry's pretty frantic rambling pleas. "Please please please Louis-"

Harry was cut off by Louis' fangs attacking his neck.

It shouldn’t have been so incredibly hot, but it was. Maybe it was the pain that Harry got off on, since the fangs piercing his skin so Louis could suck did hurt. But Harry liked the pain; it sent him back into his dizzy, sedated headspace.

Maybe it was the fact that Harry was offering himself to Louis to help him /survive./ If Louis went a long enough time without eating it would not be good. Harry and Louis both knew this, and that was one of the reasons Harry was so willing.

It also helped that Louis was being so aggressive. Louis was using his super strength to grip what would surely be a bruise into Harry’s hip tomorrow. Louis was a bit gentler when he grabbed onto Harry’s curls, but it was tight and intense enough to make Harry dizzy. Harry was reduced to minimal movement; all he could do was rut his hard crotch against Louis’ and whine as he let Louis take what he needed.

Louis pulled off Harry’s neck with a pleased sigh and a hungry expression even though he had just eaten. He noticed that Harry was already reacting to the loss; he looked a bit paler than usual, goose bumps covered his exposed skin, and his reaction time was even slower than normal. Louis licked his lips slowly, kissed over the new bite mark on Harry’s neck and then pulled at Harry’s curls again. His tug was a bit harder this time, but it was worth it because he got to see the way Harry tipped his head back, completely blissed out.

With each pull on Harry’s hair, Harry would let out a breathy whine or keen before he started to rut against Louis, always faster than the time before. Even though Harry couldn’t move as fast as he usually would be able to after all the blood loss, he was still grinding against Louis, almost like he was frantic to get off.  “Louis-“Harry managed to wheeze out in between his quiet whimpers.

“Princess. You taste incredible.” Louis replied in the same casual voice he loved to use on Harry. Louis released Harry’s waist, only to bring his hand up to brush across Harry’s hard nipples through his shirt. His other hand was still tangled in Harry’s curls, and giving it a tug each time Harry rutted against him.

Harry choked on his breath as soon as he heard the nickname. “Fuck Louis-“Harry started to say as he grinded his crotch against Louis’ faster. The grinding helped Harry get some friction, but he still felt like he was going to burst with how turned on he was. It was probably just because Louis was around though, Louis seemed to have that effect on him.

“Professor.” Louis corrected Harry, locking eyes with the human and flashing his fangs before he pinched Harry’s nipple.

“Professor.” Harry gasped out, panting heavily into Louis’ neck now since he was finding it even harder to keep himself up right. His head was spinning with dizziness, arousal, and determination to get off. “‘m gonna come in my pants if you don’t stop.” Harry warned breathlessly

“That’s the idea isn’t it?” Louis chuckled and gave Harry’s hair a final tug before he chose to settle his hand on Harry’s ass instead, giving it a slap. “Come.”

Harry doesn’t have to be told twice. As soon as Louis gave him the okay, Harry was moaning loudly and coming in his pants like an overly horny teenager, which he was, but still. Harry’s orgasm was intense, probably because he was already weak from the blood loss but either way Harry spent a significant amount of minutes with his face buried in Louis’ neck while he gasped and tried to calm down.

As soon as Harry started to come around, Louis sat him down on the floor so he didn’t have to worry about falling over. In between pants, Harry spoke up, “That was- I don’t even know why you have true blood. You could feed off me like that all the time. I feel bad though, you didn’t get off.”

Louis stays quiet for a moment, but then he’s smirking at Harry like he has an idea. “I could change that.” Before Harry can even ask what he means, Louis is ripping off Harry’s shirt in one smooth motion.

That doesn’t help Harry recover from his orgasm at all because Louis’ aggression only makes him even weaker. Harry doesn’t even have proper time to appreciate Louis’ aggression though, because Louis is telling Harry to get on his knees and Harry is blindly complying.

            Because he’s shirtless and kneeling in front of Louis, he thinks he’s finally going to get to suck Louis off. So, Harry opens his mouth and clasps his hands behind his back accordingly. But when Louis takes his long, thick cock out of his pants, Louis doesn’t let Harry put his mouth on it. “Oh you don’t get to suck me off. You’ve had enough fun. I am gonna give you a reward though, I’m gonna come all over your pretty nipples.”

          Harry choked at that and looked down at his bare chest to see that his hard perky nipples on display. “Fuck oh my god.” He whined and looked back up at Louis with wide, pleading eyes. “Please Lou, I mean professor fuck whatever you want me to call you just please- wanna feel so slutty, wanna feel your thick come all over my nipples I know it’ll feel so good and then you can feed me after fuck please. Need it so badly please.” In the middle of Harry’s babbling his voice cracked, it honestly sounded like he was going to cry if Louis didn’t come on his nipples, fuck.

            “You sound so fucking pretty when you beg.” Louis grunted out as he pumped his cock quickly. His cock was already hard and leaking pre come when Louis got his hand around it, so it only took a few tugs before he was spilling come all over Harry’s chest.

            And god it was a sight. A thick layer of come was covering Harry’s chest and dripping down Harry’s torso. Droplets of come were also coating Harry’s perky nipples and making the perky buds look absolutely obscene. Harry stared up at Louis in almost awe before looking down at his chest to admire how slutty he looked, covered in Louis’ come. “Will you feed me?” Harry asked in a soft, hopeful tone. His thick lips were parted and his tongue was sticking out so he was ready for Louis to feed him.

            Louis simply nodded, Harry had managed to render him speechless and he was still trying to recover from his orgasm himself. Louis scooped up the come from Harry’s chest and held it up to Harry’s lips, ignoring the come that had landed directly on Harry’s nipples for now. Louis watched closely as Harry sucked on Louis’ fingers slowly and deliberately, like he had sucked on the damn lollipop.

            Harry was ridiculously good with his mouth, that part was obvious. He knew how to hollow his cheeks to allow Louis’ fingers deeper down his throat, he knew how to flick his tongue quickly so that he licked up all the come, and he was able to swallow every drop of come given to him enthusiastically.

After the only thing that was still come covered was Harry’s nipples, Louis leaned down so he could take Harry’s nipple in his mouth. He sucked at the sensitive bud and swirled his tongue around the nipple purposefully, making sure he got all the come in his mouth. Louis may have sucked on Harry’s nipple a little longer than necessary, just to hear the human moan and squirm in response to the pleasure. With the come still in Louis’ mouth, he leaned up to kiss Harry roughly.

            What would have been a loud moan leaving Harry’s mouth got muffled because Louis’ mouth was on Harry’s.  It was unexpected and it didn’t give Harry any time to prepare but regardless it was hot. Harry’s post orgasm bliss left him spacey and a bit overwhelmed; that’s why Harry left slow, lingering kisses against Louis’ mouth even though he knew Louis wanted more.

            Louis’ kisses were his own way of hungrily claiming Harry’s mouth and full attention with a few simple movements of his wet lips. Harry’s head was spinning almost in a delirious shock with how skilled, exploratory and so obviously _experienced_ Louis was. Louis cupped Harry’s cheek and caressed the rosy skin gently as he effortlessly took control of the kiss. All Harry could do was sigh happily and part his lips so the kiss could deepen.

            Harry’s hands found themselves moving from where they had been originally clasped behind his back to rest on Louis’ shoulders. Harry was leaning up into the kiss, because Louis was still standing and Harry was still kneeling. Harry guessed Louis realized the awkward angling because Louis pulled back from the kiss, knelt down so they were face to face and then leaned in to kiss Harry again, almost with a new found urgency this time.

            Louis quickly licked into Harry’s mouth, making both men groan in unison because of how delicious they thought the other one tasted. As soon as Louis’ tongue found Harry’s he sucked on it slowly, Harry couldn’t understand what made it so erotic but it made Harry moan softly. The tongue sucking made some of the come from Louis’ mouth drip into Harry’s mouth in the most obscene way.

As soon as Harry got another taste of the come, he went frantic for it, desperately and sloppily licking into Louis’ mouth because he needed to savor every drop. Harry was shamelessly greedy and slutty, he knew what he needed and he wouldn’t stop until he got it. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth over and over again until he had gotten all the come that was originally on his nipple and swallowed it happily.

            When Louis opened his eyes, he took a moment to bask in Harry’s post orgasm glow. His cheeks were pink, his eyes looked a bit glazed over, his already pink lips were now a pretty swollen cherry color, and his nipples were still hard. There was no way Louis could stay, he would be tempted to kiss Harry again, or go for another round, especially with the way Harry was licking at his lips, relishing the taste of Louis on his lips.

            “See you in class.” Louis mumbled and then he was vanishing out of the room as quickly as he had come in, so that Harry didn’t have a chance respond. Harry wasn’t really surprised, and nothing could bring down his post orgasm bliss. He simply gathered his things and left as well, excited to see Louis in class soon.

~

Harry figured out soon enough that Louis wasn’t going to make a further move even though he has now helped Harry get off, bitten Harry, came all over his nipples, and made out with him so Harry could taste his come. Harry was pretty sure they have passed the “inappropriate” stage, but whatever. Harry was willing to go to even further lengths to get Louis to fuck him. His mother always told him determination was the key, and Harry knew that in this case she was right.

Over the course of two weeks Harry left a total of twenty six notes on Louis’ desk. Some of them were sexual, some of them were funny, and some of them were sexual and funny. Each note varied, but either way Harry hoped the notes would put Louis over the edge because he was running out of ideas.

_“Louis is a nice name, even nicer to moan. Professor is so porn like though. What would you prefer me to moan? I’d moan whatever you wanted me to as long as you fuck me.”_

_“You always tell me to study long and hard, but I’d rather you fuck me long and hard.”_

_“You have really nice arms. And I don’t think you should have them unless you’re gonna use them to pick me up and fuck me, or hold me down and fuck me. Either way we should fuck, okay?”_

_“Send me a picture of your dick so I can frame it. Or wank to it. Or frame it so it’ll be easier to wank to it!”_

_“The other day I was checking out your car because I think I should know what type of car I’m gonna be fucked in one day and I happened to notice extra-large condoms in the glove compartment. While I’m glad that you’re getting condoms that fit, I wanted to tell you that we won’t be needing condoms when we fuck. I like being came inside of, and came on, so._

_“I spent like 10 minutes trying to think of something clever to write but nothing is cumming to mind so please have sex with me.”_

_“My roommate said short guys have small dicks. I disagreed because I said that what they lack in feet they make up for inches. Since I defended your dick honor I deserve to suck it.. Please.”_

_“Remember when you helped me get off in the bathroom? And then remember when you made me come in my pants and then you came on my nipples? Good times. Lets fuck.”_

_“You said I tasted good but you’ve never eaten me out, maybe you should change that.”_

_“Every time you get angry I imagine you getting really rough with me and fucking me like a slut and making me beg to come because I really don’t deserve it but I’m greedy.”_

_“I can’t look at your desk without imagining you fucking me against it so we should get to that.”_

_“Let’s make good use of your vampire strength and endurance.”_

_“Last night I had a dream that you tied my hands behind my back with your tie, bent me over the desk and fucked me as you pleased. I woke up harder than I ever have been in my entire life, and I thought you should know that.”_

_“Sext me.”_

_“I see you staring at my ass in class.”_

_“I’m sucking on a lollipop as I write this but I’d rather suck on you instead.”_

_“I meant what I said about coming on my face. But you could come anywhere on me and I’d be happy. I’m a bit of a come slut. Well, I’m a slut in general but especially for your come.”_

_“Bite me. It was so much fun last time.”_

_“I really wanna grab your ass while you fuck me.”_

_“Remember when you got hard in class because you saw me licking a lollipop? You were probably imagining what it’d feel like to have me suck you off. You don’t have to imagine much longer, I’d be happy to give you the real thing whenever.”_

_“I keep thinking about what your stubble would feel like against my thighs, probably really good since I like the pain.”_

_“I keep thinking about your mouth on my nipples….”_

_“My friends keep telling me to ‘seduce you’ but I’m not seductive really, I mean I already tried that and it didn’t really work. But either way, you can pretend you’re seduced and have sex with me. I mean, I’m pretty good in bed I think.”_

_“Sorry if these messages aren’t appropriate enough for you, I’d write a resume of my sexual qualifications if it would end with sex with you.”_

_“Pull my hair again. Spank me. Fuck me hard. Bite me, mark me. I want you to make me feel it, professor.”_

_“I am out of clever things to say, my sexual frustration is draining me so can you please just fuck me.”_

Three days after Harry had sent the last note, he had received a note of his own.

  **“Class tomorrow is cancelled for everyone but sluts like you. Come to class prepared; because I’m going to fucking ruin you. –Professor Tomlinson.”**

Despite Harry’s arousal, he is also ecstatic because _finally_ Louis is going to fuck him.

~

            Louis shouldn’t have been surprised when he appeared in his classroom and saw that Harry was already sprawled out, naked of course across the desk with spread legs, a hard cock and pink cheeks. Louis himself was naked as well, and as hard as Harry was. “Well look at you. Aren’t you a sight.” Louis mumbled as he shamelessly stroked his hard cock a few times, just to watch the way Harry twitched and tried to spread his legs even wider to get Louis to hurry up.

            “Wanted to look proper slutty for when you wrecked me.” Harry smirked, not knowing how his words came across clearly and calmly because he was the farthest thing from that. It was still a shock to Harry that Louis was hovering over him, minutes away from fucking him and Harry was almost shaky with anticipation. 

            Louis licked his lips at that and lubed up his fingers, “You kept talking about me fucking you against a desk in those god damn notes, like in cheap porn. Is this what you want? Wanna be fucked like a slutty school girl?”

            Harry gasped softly at that and nodded his head excitedly. “Of course I meant what I said, I want you to fuck me hard, I want you to make me feel it, I wanna take it like a proper slut. You could make me come over and over again or make me beg to even come once, just please pound me until I cry, I wanna feel you buried deep inside me for days after, please.” The requests and pleas were flying off Harry’s tongue like it was second nature now; he knew what he needed and he would do anything to get it.

            “You have a lot of requests. I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here.” Louis scolded Harry in a slight teasing tone. Harry was pretty sure that Louis was just riled up and turned on, not actually angry but Harry’s train of thought was interrupted by three deliciously long slicked up fingers being pushed into him.

            Louis wasn’t worried about hurting Harry because he knew Harry had prepped himself before he came to the classroom. Still, Louis could feel that Harry wasn’t fully stretched yet and started to scissor Harry open accordingly.

            “Your fingers aren’t enough yeah? Need mine to open you up proper before you take my cock?” It was a bit of an ego boast for Louis, especially with the way Harry was moaning and trying to rock back on his fingers like they were the greatest thing in the world. Well, to Harry they probably were. Louis used his free hand to grab onto Harry’s nipple and tweak it, never stopping his fingers that were moving inside of Harry. Harry didn’t understand how Louis was doing so many different things at once and doing them well.

            “Yeah- fuck, your fingers are longer than my own, much better too.” Harry hiccupped as he forced his eyes open despite the familiar dizziness that had already started to overwhelm him. Harry wanted to watch Louis finger him open and wreck him like this first, even before he got a cock inside him. Harry also wanted to study Louis’ facial expression; Louis was staring at Harry like he wanted to eat him and it made Harry shudder.

            Unlike when Harry fingered himself, Louis’ fingers hit Harry’s prostate easily and with every stroke. Louis knew just the right way to curl and scissor his fingers so that he was not only efficiently and thoroughly opening Harry up, but he was also making the human feel amazing.

            Harry knew that vampires could move their fingers much faster than Louis' languid movements; he was just being a tease right now. He didn’t mind the teasing too much though, he knew if Louis gave him his all Harry would come embarrassingly quickly and he didn’t want that.

            “I don’t wanna come until you’re inside me, please fuck me now Louis I need your cock.” Harry’s shaky request could barely be heard over his moans, especially since he could hardly get the sentence out without whimpering Louis’ name every few words.

            “You’ve been gagging for my cock the whole year.” Louis smirked as he pulled his fingers out slowly. “I didn’t bring condoms just because of that damn note.” Louis informed Harry as he lubed up his neglected cock. After Harry’s legs were pulled apart and Louis had a firm hold on the back of his thighs, he slid in between Harry’s legs and nudged his cock forward so his tip caught on Harry’s rim. Louis slowed his movements completely, just so he could watch the way Harry writhed and wailed out a breathy, “Please” before Louis finally slid into him.

            Like Harry knew he would be, he’s completely overwhelmed. Louis is everywhere, buried so deep inside him that Harry can feel it in his back, running his strong hands up and down his thighs, and kissing the sensitive skin behind Harry’s ear. Similar to when he was fingering himself, Harry didn’t even realize that he’d already started to babble until he hears Louis breathlessly chuckling and mumbling about how needy and vocal Harry was _already._ Harry's noises surely overpower Louis’ quick breaths and low grunts.

            Harry’s eyes were clenched shut as he adjusted to the feeling of being so completely filled up. Harry knew if he opened his eyes too soon he would come on the spot and he didn’t want that. So as he rocked his hips and whimpered softly at the stretch, Harry’s eyes remained closed. They stay closed until Harry let out a shaky exhale along with a quiet request, “Move please.” Harry heard himself ask for something else too, but he was too busy focusing on the delicious feeling of Louis splitting him open to concentrate on anything else.

            It wasn’t until Louis started to move that Harry realized what he’d asked for. Harder. And Louis gave it to him; every thrust was hard and aimed directly at Harry’s prostate. Louis knew exactly what he needed, that’s why it was so _intense_ already.

            Even though Louis had just started, Harry was already writhing on the desk. His hands were desperately searching for something to grab onto, shoving Louis’ papers and books on the floor in the process. Harry was about to grab onto the desk handles, but Louis used his strength to pin Harry’s arms down to the desk so he couldn’t move them while he was being pounded. Harry started whining as soon as Louis took hold of his arms loud enough to make his noises echo throughout the entire room and blend in with the pornographic sound of Louis’ balls slapping against Harry’s ass.

            Harry wasn’t the only one being vocal though, from the moment Louis got to feel how incredibly tight Harry was around his cock, Louis made sure to let Harry know how good it was for him as well, “You’re so pretty Harry, fuck. So loud for me, so tight around my cock. Never fucked someone as slutty and sexy as you, princess.” Louis wanted to see how Harry reacted to praise, since his reactions and responses were always so pretty.

            Louis looked down at Harry in awe, without slowing his thrusts. Harry looked like he was struggling to keep his half lidded eyes open, struggling but still determined to watch Louis fuck him. Harry was choking out gasps each time Louis fucked into him, making it known how ridiculously good it was already. Harry’s nipples looked hard and perky, but not nearly swollen nor sensitive enough yet. Louis wanted to change that. Louis grabbed Harry’s hands and placed them on Harry’s nipples while grunting out an order, “Tease yourself.” Once Louis was sure Harry understood, he was bending down again to place Harry’s legs on either one of his shoulders.

            If Harry was out of it while he was fingering himself, well than there was no word to describe what he was feeling now. Everything was spinning and intense and all Harry could do was throw his head back and let out obnoxious pornographic moans that he couldn’t even hear properly because his brain was so fogged over. Harry absolutely lost it when he started to pinch and tweak his nipples like Louis had asked, making him feel even lighter and sluttier than he even thought was possible. Harry was confident that he would be able to come purely from nipple stimulation. That’s what made playing with his nipples while being fucked was so unbelievably good.

            Louis thinks he could listen to Harry’s noises forever, his breathy, obscene noises. Louis didn’t even know that Harry was capable of making the sounds that he was making before Louis drew them out of him. Harry was unbelievably responsive and obedient, his pretty face was scrunched up in pleasure and his fingers were moving to tease his nipples as Louis fucked him quickly. Louis was about to comment on Harry’s appearance, but Harry was throwing his head back and crying out Louis’ name as he came, completely untouched and unprompted.

            Harry didn’t get to ride out his orgasm fully, because he was whimpering out apologies to Louis as soon as he figured out how to use his voice to say something besides Louis’ name. “Sorry sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to come so soon, I  couldn’t help it ‘m sorry.” Harry sounded like he was close to tears, and not just from the post orgasm high. He didn’t want to disappoint nor upset Louis by coming too early.

            Louis shook his head quickly, his facial expression made it clear that he was just shocked with Harry’s spontaneous orgasm, not upset. When he spoke up, he made sure Harry understood that he was teasing, “You’re a greedy come slut aren’t you? Coming without me even having to tell you?” Louis didn’t let Harry respond, not that he really could’ve anyways. Harry was still trying to come down from his high and panting against Louis’ neck.

            Using his vampire speed, Louis was able to transport Harry from the desk to the wall so quickly that Harry's body didn’t even register the emptiness or lack of being filled up until Louis was wrapping Harry's legs around his waist and pressing his back against the wall. In his post climatic daze, it took Harry a moment to open his eyes and realize what just happened. As soon as he did, he lets out a breathy whimper, "You're so fucking strong it's so hot. I love being manhandled."

            When he does, Louis is whispering low in his ear, “Greedy Harry, you’re so greedy.” Louis tightened his grip on Harry's waist and kissed down his neck lazily.

            You would think Harry would have slower reaction time considering he just came, but his response to Louis was still immediate. “Told you I’m greedy for it Louis... But I can come again. I’d like that actually, if you’d let me." Harry is still breathing heavily but he's glad he said it when he sees Louis grin.

            Harry isn't afraid; he knows Louis won't drop him. But he's still overwhelmed because he just came and it's ridiculously hot, the way Louis is holding Harry up so _effortlessly,_ and the way that Harry is gripping onto Louis' bulging muscles tightly while Louis guides his cock back into Harry's sensitive hole. The head of Louis' cock catches on Harry's rim, making Harry's mouth fall open and let out a sharp breath.  Louis pushed back into Harry slowly and deliberately. Louis’ slow speed made sure that Harry’s oversensitive body felt every inch of Louis as he filled him up, until he was balls deep again.

            The pain was immediate, but it was different from the initial burn when a cock slides into you for the first time. This pain is less of a burn, more of an ache. Harry is already starting to fall into his blissed out headspace, he would be happy with one orgasm. But because Louis wanted more, so did Harry. Plus, the pain gave it an edge, and heightened Harry’s senses, helped him feel the pleasure even more significantly.

            Harry got louder much quicker this time, the minute Louis buried his cock back inside him Harry was moaning a long string of curses along with the occasional, “Louis” or “Professor” or “Professor Louis”. Harry’s voice is also starting to sound more wrecked than it had before, which wasn’t surprising since Harry had been moaning nonstop ever since Louis had first got his fingers inside him.

            Louis' hands are gripping bruises into the pale skin of Harry's hips, and he loves it. He wants every inch of Harry's body to be covered in reminders of this, reminders that Louis is the one wrecking him and pushing Harry over the edge like no human ever could. “Gonna mark you all up, so everyone will take one look at you and know that you got fucked properly, by me. I’m the only one who can fuck you like this.”

            Harry's mind started to fog over, again, making it impossible for Harry to think or say anything besides curses and Louis' name. With every moment that Louis was fucking him the pain got more intense, especially since Louis was making sure to pound directly into his prostate. The pain made Harry even more aware of Louis' cock dragging in and out of him with quick, deliberately aimed thrusts. It took Harry a few attempts to even try and respond to Louis, well to respond besides moaning that is. But eventually, Harry is gasping out, “You fuck me best, make me feel so good, don’t know why your cock isn’t inside me all the time fuck.”

            Everything about Louis' thrusts were rough, claiming, animalistic even, and Harry still wanted even more. He knew Louis could give it to him even harder and rougher; he just needed Louis to be willing to break Harry down and make him fall apart. Even in his fucked out state, Harry knew that he wanted and needed to take Louis’ cock as roughly as Louis could give it.

            "I know you can do better than that." Harry’s voice was thoroughly fucked out now; significantly worse than the last time he remembered speaking. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, time isn’t relevant now, the only thing that’s relevant is Louis, Louis’ arms pressing Harry against the wall and holding him up, how hot Louis’ noises sound mixed in with his own, and how good it feels to have Louis fucking him, because even though it’s not Louis’ best, it’s by far the best sex Harry’s ever had.

            "You're unbelievable you know that?" Louis can't understand how Harry was still so receptive, needy, and _desperate_ even after an orgasm. But sure enough, Harry's cock had gotten hard again. And it hurt; every touch, every thrust, every second Louis was inside him made his cock ache with sensitivity but Harry absolutely loved it, loved how light and spaced out it made him feel.

            “I know you can fuck me, make me sob. Make me fall apart, come untouched again even though I just came. C’mon Professor. Need it.” Harry is hiccupping now, as it is he’s wrecked but still asking for more. His cock is starting to leak pre come, making Harry choke on a moan and grip onto Louis’ arms even tighter. “Please.”

            It was so erotic to watch Harry's body pressed up against the wall, just _taking it._ Harry is so good at taking it. Harry was taking Louis thrusts, tilting his head back and allowing Louis to bite at his neck. Louis didn’t use his fangs this time, so he was able to suck a dark _claiming_ love bite into the visible skin. Head thrown back and eyes glazed over with pleasure, Harry starts to chant, “"So good, so fucking good, you fuck me so good, professor." Hearing Harry moan ‘professor’ somehow makes the whole thing even hotter, and made Louis go even faster.

            Now that Louis was fucking Harry as fast and hard as his vampire capabilities allowed him, Harry’s body was shaking and writhing, even with Louis’ super strong hold on him. Harry was _screaming_ out now, loud obscenities that would put any porn star to shame.

            Louis could see how close Harry was, but refused to touch his cock to help bring him over the edge. He wanted to make him come without it. "Want you to come without me touching your cock. C’mon baby, come on your pretty stomach for me.”

            Harry thinks his body will go into overdrive, but somehow he’s digging his fingernails into Louis’ biceps and whining loudly as he comes, untouched, all over his already come stained stomach. Not as much come dribbled out this time, but enough to make his stomach look obscene. Harry’s second orgasm was just as intense as his first, maybe even a little more due to the added sensitivity.

            Maybe it took Harry so long to recover because Louis had waited a few long moments (that felt like minutes) before pulling out. But then again, Harry was faced with the loss of being filled when Louis left him. Harry was still breathing heavily and keeping his eyes closed because he knew that helped with dizziness.

            Harry doesn’t know if Louis wants to go again, but his question is answered when Louis transports him again, this time over to a closet in the back of the room. The full length mirror Harry sees is ironic; vampires couldn't see themselves in mirrors so it didn't make sense that Louis had one in the back of his classroom.

            Harry was too dazed to ask Louis what his reasoning behind it was, but Louis must have known what Harry’s thinking, because unprompted, he answered the unspoken question. "A few years ago a human taught in this classroom. When I was transferred to this room I just never bothered to take it away. I never got to use it, well before today anyways.” Louis paused and locked eyes with Harry for a moment, letting out a sigh at the human’s face of pure dazed euphoria. “Now though, now I’m gonna make good use out of it, because I’m gonna fuck you in front of it.”

            Harry shivers at the thought of being fucked up in front of a mirror, it’s a whole new level of slutty, being able to watch himself be fucked, but Harry was confused as to why Louis would want to do that, since vampire’s reflections aren’t visible in the mirror. Again though, he doesn’t ask, he simply allows Louis to manhandle him into the position he wants him in.

            Louis knew he wasn’t going to see himself in the mirror, and that was okay. It wasn't about Louis watching himself fuck Harry; it was about being able to watch Harry fall apart from both ends. It was about continuing to wind Harry up just to ultimately break him down and watch him fall apart under Louis’ complete control. And Harry was so eager for it too, even though he was shaking and couldn’t even stand up on his own without Louis supporting his weight, he is still pleading with Louis for more.

            Harry bent over as soon as Louis touched his lower back, gripping onto the edges of the mirror since Harry’s body was almost completely pressed up against the glass. Louis pulled him back a little so Harry was still close to the mirror but far enough away so he could see himself. Harry looked up at his expression slowly, and was shocked with what he saw.

            It didn't even look like Harry. The man in the mirror was properly wrecked, His pupils were blown out of proportion, his curls disheveled, he had bright rosy cheeks that were the color of his obscenely pink lips, his neck were covered in love bites, his nipples were perkier and more swollen than ever, his thighs were wobbling, his cock was red and obviously oversensitive, and Louis wasn't even back inside him yet.

            It was so weirdly obscene, to see himself in this wrecked state even though Louis wasn't fucking him yet. Harry took deep breaths as he stared at the man in the mirror, trying to wrap his brain around it. That was him in the mirror, that’s how obscene he currently looked. Louis broke the silence when he whispered in Harry’s ear, "Watch yourself while I fuck you." Louis’ lips were traveling down the shell of Harry's ear, making Harry shudder again. It was weird, obviously he could feel Louis and hear him but he couldn't see him when he stared in the mirror.

            The oversensitivity hurt, it was a dull ache everywhere mixed with a burning sensation running through his body. But that didn’t matter, pain wasn’t a factor now. Harry was light, spacey, and completely blissed out. Harry tightens his grip on the mirror and lets out an anticipatory whine when he feels Louis’ cock nudge at his rim. Louis doesn’t pause this time, simply rocking his hips forward so that he’s balls deep inside Harry in one swift motion.

            Louis starts to fuck him languidly but deliberately this time, he can feel the slow, hard stabs at his prostate and it makes his body jolt forward before Louis readjusts him and keeps a tight hold on him using his super strength.

            Harry knows he’s moaning, he can see the way that his red lips are parted so that the noise can come out. But Harry can’t understand what it is that is coming out of his mouth. Harry can’t even hear the slapping of skin, he’s too far gone. Harry makes sure to blink rapidly so he can watch himself get pounded, so he can watch the way his whole body is trembling, and the way his cock is trying to get hard _again._ Harry doesn’t even know if it’s possible to come three times in a row, he guessed he was going to see.

            The whole not seeing Louis aspect made it even hotter. Louis’ presence was overpowering enough that Louis was still able to completely dominant and wreck Harry even though he was currently invisible. Harry feels high off Louis, he’s everywhere and everything, taking up Harry’s complete focus and attention. Everything is Louis, Louis’ fangs that are grazing his neck, Louis’ hands that are constantly moving from Harry’s hips to Harry’s abdomen to Harry’s nipples, Louis’ cock continuing to slam into Harry, all of those things added to the absolutely dizzying pleasure Harry was feeling. Louis was paying Harry constant attention, mumbling how good he was doing, how pretty he looked, and other soft praises that contrasted with Louis’ rough thrusts.

            Harry was finding it harder and harder to speak, he couldn't moan out proper sentences and even his phrases were limited, he was too fucked out. His noises were reduced to wordless grunts, moans, and whines. Harry was to the fucked out state where he couldn’t even think straight, he was completely relying on what he felt, which was a euphoric delirious, high. Harry was riding out a post and pre orgasm high, because he had already came but he was nearing his next and final orgasm of the night.

            Harry guessed his hearing came back when he heard cries filling the room. It took Harry a moment to realize that he was crying because his overly sensitive cock was being touched. It wasn’t until Harry forced himself to look up in the fogged up mirror though, that he saw his eyes were wet and his cheeks were tearstained. The crying only made Harry feel even more out of it, he was slipping deeper and deeper and it was getting harder and harder for him to focus on anything. That’s when Louis called him back.

            Louis had to call Harry’s name multiple time before he got any sort of response. “Harry. I want you to come for me. One last time. I know you can.” Louis coaxes Harry softly, almost sweetly even though Louis is fucking into Harry like he hates him.

            Harry was sobbing now, he needed to come, needed to please Louis and submit and follow the order but he just can’t. “Cant- I can’t professor-“ Harry started to croak out. His cock was hard again, Harry didn’t even know how but it was. But even though it was hard he knew he couldn’t come, he was so weak and he felt like he wasn’t even there. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, and he was just imaging that Louis was balls deep inside him.

            Louis doesn’t take that as an answer. “I know you can come once more, you’re always such a good boy, princess. You look so hot right now, watching yourself get pounded and letting me fuck you however I please. Been a good boy, you deserve to come. So come.”

            Maybe it’s the praise, maybe it’s how Louis’ hand is wrapped around his cock and wanking him off in time with Louis’ thrusts. But either way, Harry shakes, almost violently as he comes completely dry. Harry’s whole world goes completely silent, he knows he’s sobbing brokenly through his orgasm, he can see it in the mirror but he can’t hear it. Harry’s vision is starting to blur and black out too, and Harry knows if Louis wasn’t holding him against the mirror he would’ve collapsed.

            It’s only seconds after Harry comes that Louis does, filling him up with thick come and moaning Harry’s name as he rides out his orgasm. Louis is careful when he pulls out; he knows he has to be careful with Harry, especially in the state that he’s in.

            Harry isn’t sure how long it takes him to come back completely, but when he does he sees that he’s sitting down on a desk wrapped in a blanket with Louis rubbing his back. It was when he saw Louis that he registered the pain in his ass and the come dripping down his inner thigh. Oh.

            Harry was still blissed out, but his breathing had slowed and he could focus a little better than he had been able to. “You didn’t run away this time.” Harry smiled slightly.  Louis shakes his head at that before leaning in to kiss Harry slowly. This kiss isn’t like their first, it’s slow and sweet and like a first proper kiss, leaving Harry breathless. When they pull back, Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and just enjoys the moment.

            After a while though, Harry speaks up. “So are you free next Friday?” Harry’s blunt question that breaks the temporary silence catches Louis off guard. Harry lets out a small giggle when Louis nods his head slowly and asks why Harry wants to know.

            “Friday. You’re gonna take me out.” Harry continues, casually, like they’re discussing the weather and not a first date.

            “No I’m not...” Louis trailed off slowly, he never agreed to that and plus he couldn’t take a student out; it was all sorts of wrong. It was a completely hypocritical thing to say, considering all the other wrong things he had done with Harry, but still.

            Harry wasn’t fazed. “You fucked me three different ways in one day, you’re taking me out.” When Harry just gets a blank stare in response, he keeps going. “Great! Pick me up at 8, in a limo of course because I have expensive taste. You can take me to a vampire bar, get me drunk and fuck me in the limo. Sound good? Great.” Harry takes Louis’ silence as a response, kisses his cheek, and then is walking off before Louis can even respond, but maybe that’s better because it leaves Louis to call numerous different limo companies…

**Author's Note:**

> well.. i hope you liked it (:
> 
> please leave comments, and yup yup 
> 
> alright bye


End file.
